Wikingerzüge
Die Wikingerzüge bzw. Wikingerfahrten waren ein Hauptmerkmal der sog. Wikingerzeit. Dokumentiert sind diese Raubfahrten der Wikinger insgesamt vom 6. bis zum 11. Jh. (siehe auch Wikingerzüge und Überfälle (Zeittafel)). Allgemeines * Siehe auch: Wikingerzüge und Überfälle (Zeittafel) Wikingerzüge nennt man die von den nordgermanischen Völkern im 9.,10. und in der ersten Hälfte des 11. Jhds. unternommenen Raub- und Eroberungsfahrten nach West- und Osteuropa. Ähnliche Seefahrten, die als Raubzüge beginnen und mit Eroberungen und Niederlassungen enden und von ärmeren nach reicheren und mehr entwickelten Ländern gehen, kommen in der Geschichte der verschiedensten Völker und Zeiten vor. Sie haben ihre Ursachen in Übervölkerung, Beute- und Abenteuerlust. Die Wikingerzüge bedeuten in Ursachen und Wirkungen für die nordischen Völker, was eine Völkerwanderung für die übrigen germanischen Stämme bedeutete. Die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge teilt sich grob in zwei Hauptabteilungen: * a) die Geschichte der westeuropäischen, * b) die Geschichte der osteuropäischen Fahrten. Es ist beinahe unmöglich, einen Zusammenhang zwischen diesen beiderlei Fahrten zu finden. Denn die östlichen Fahrten wurden hauptsächlich von Schweden, die westlichen von Dänen und Norwegern unternommen. Die Dänen, ja sogar die Norweger unternahmen allerdings auch häufig Fahrten in der Ostsee. Jomsborg ist z.B. eine dänische Siedlung, und Züge von Norwegern zur Ostsee in der zweiten Hälfte des 10. Jahrhs werden in den Sagas häufig erwähnt. Die Schweden, vor allem die Einwohner von Westergötland, waren auch an den westlichen Fahrten häufig beteiligt. So gab es z.B. auf den Hebriden mehrere westschwedische Ansiedler. Dagegen waren schwedische Häuptlinge aber beinahe nie Hauptanführer auf den Zügen zu den Britischen Inseln oder ins Frankenreich, und Norweger oder Dänen nie auf denen nach Rußland. Einige Daten der Wikingerzüge * Siehe auch: Wikingerzüge und Überfälle (Zeittafel) thumb|300px|Wikingerlangschiff überfällt ein französisches Dorf (Vendée, France) * 793 - Wikingerüberfall auf das Kloster Lindisfarne * 795 - Beginn der Überfälle auf Irland (Inishmurray) * 799 - Beginn der Überfälle auf das Frankenreich * 830 - Erneute Wikingerüberfälle auf England * 840 - Erste Wikinger-Winterlager im Frankenreich * 841 - Gründung von Dublin * 844 - Wikingerüberfall auf Spanien * 856/57 - Plünderung von Paris * 866 - Das große Heer der Wikinger landet in Ostanglien * 878 - In England entsteht das Danelag * 880 - Harald Schönhaar begründet das Earltum der Orkney * um 900 - Entdeckung Grönlands durch Gunnbjörn Úlfsson * 911 - Gründung der Normandie durch Rollo. Das erste Danegeld wird erhoben. * 914 - Wikinger erobern die Bretagne * 980 - Erneute Angriffe auf England * 983 - Besiedlung Grönlands durch Erik den Roten * 1066 - Ende der Wikingerzeit (Schlacht bei Hastings) Ältere Fahrten Schon in der Völkerwanderungszeit gab es wirkliche Wikingerzüge: die Verwüstungen der Goten in Griechenland und Kleinasien (3. u. 4. Jhd.) und die Niederlassungen derselben im Kaukasus, die Seefahrten der Sachsen und Eruler im 5. Jhd. Ein echter "Wiking" war der gautische (gotische) oder dänische König Hugleik (Chochilaicus, Hygelác), der um 515 am Unterrhein fiel. Andere dänische Einfälle in das Frankenreich werden später im Jhd. (565 u. a.) erwähnt. Diese Züge hörten um 600 auf. Um diese Zeit hatten sich wahrscheinlich schon Norweger auf den Shetlandinseln und nicht lange nachher auf den Orkneyinseln niedergelassen. Norwegische Seeräuber waren es wahrscheinlich, die 617 Tory Island an der Küste Donegals und die Insel Eigg unter den Hebriden verwüsteten (17. April 617). In der Ostsee unternahm man seit dem Anfang der Zeitrechnung Wikingerzüge (vgl. Tacitus über die Suiones, Germania c. 41). Zahlreiche Funde skandinavischen Ursprungs beweisen, dass die Nordgermanen seit dem 8. Jhd. jedenfalls auf ihre Nachbarn an den südlichen Gestaden der Ostsee einen starken Einfluß ausübten. Schon um 800 besaßen Dänen und Schweden als Stützen ihres Handels und ihrer Herrschaft feste Plätze, wie Reric in Mecklenburg und Seeburg in Kurland. Westliche Fahrten thumb|300px|Um 825 kommt Grímur Kamban als erster Landnahmemann auf die Färöer. Die Geschichte der westlichen Fahrten teilt sich der besseren Übersicht wegen am besten in folgende Perioden: * 1. Die ersten Fahrten (nur Raubzüge). * 2. Die Normannen fangen im Ausland zu überwintern an. * 3. Wikingerreiche und Ansiedlungen werden gegründet, große Heere gebildet (diese Periode findet mit der Errichtung des Herzogtums Normandie ihren Abschluß). * 4. Die Zeit der verhältnismäßigen Ruhe (die englischen Wikingerreiche werden zurückerobert; die irischen geschwächt). * 5. Neues Auflodern des Wikingerlebens. (Diese letzte Periode der Wikingerzeit, findet mit der Schlacht von Clontarf im Jahre 1014 und der Eroberung Englands durch Knut ihren Abschluß.) Beginn der Wikingerfahrten Seit dem Ende des 6. Jhds. erfreute sich Westeuropa einer langen Zeit der Ruhe. Dann wurde es in der zweiten Hälfte des 8. Jhds. wieder unruhig. Erzbischof Bregowine von Canterbury († 765) schrieb an seinen Freund, den Erzbischof Lullus von Mainz (710-786) von den "crebris infestationibus improborum hominum in provinciis Anglorum seu Galliae regionis" (den häufigen Befällen von bösen Menschen in den Provinzen in England oder der Region des Frankenreiches). Die irischen Einsiedler wurden am Ende des 8. Jhds. causa latronum Nortmannorum (wegen der räuberischen Nordmänner) gezwungen, die Faeroer zu verlassen Liber de mensura orbis terrae (Über die Abmessung des Erdkreises). Dicuil Hibernicus. 814-840. (Im Katalog der Bayerischen Staatsbibliothek).. Unter dem angelsächsischen König Brihtric (786-802) landeten "drei Schiffe der Norweger aus Hordaland" (3 scipu Norðmanna of Hereðalande) an der Küste von Wessex. Die ganze Christenheit erschrak, als am 8. Juni. 793 das Kloster Lindisfarne (Holy Island) an der northumbrischen Küste geplündert wurde. Im folgenden Jahr folgte ein Angriff auf Egferths Kloster bei Donemouth (jetzt Monkwearmouth an der Wearmündung). Die Wikinger wurden jedoch vertrieben, worauf sie ihre Angriffe auf Schottland und Irland (Skye in den Hebriden) richteten. Rechra (jetzt Lambay, nördlich von Dublin) und Glamorganshire in Wales wurden 795 verwüstet. 798 hört man von neuen Plünderungen im ganzen St. Georgs-Kanal. Aus Irland oder von den Hebriden kammen die "Heidenschiffe", die 799 die Aquitanien vorgelagerten Inseln plünderten. Die Wikinger, die diese ersten Fahrten unternahmen, waren wahrscheinlich Norweger, die auf den Orkney- und Shetland-Inseln lebten. Zurselben Zeit fingen auch die Dänen an, sich zu regen, und die Küsten Frieslands heimzusuchen. Mitte März 800 verließ Karl der Große Aachen, um die von normannischen Piraten bedrohten Küsten zu bereisen, eine Flotte auszurüsten und Küstenwachen einzusetzen. Zwischen dem dänischen oder vielleicht nur jütischen König Gudfred († 810), der auch über Westfold am Christianiafjord herrschte, und Karl dem Großen kam es zum Krieg. Im Jahre 808 überschritt König Gudfred die Eider und unterwarf einen Teil der bisher mit den Franken verbündeten westslawischen Abodriten. Eine dänische Flotte landete 810 in Friesland, verwüstete alle dem friesischen Strande vorgelagerten Inseln und erhielt einen Tribut von 100 Pfund Silber. Gudfred betrachtete schon Friesland und Sachsen als seine Besitzungen, als er ermordet wurde. Sein Nachfolger schloß 811 mit dem Kaiser Frieden. Danach wurde Dänemark von lange andauernden Thronstreitigkeiten heimgesucht, die die Aufmerksamkeit der Wikingerführer vom Ausland ablenkten. Die Plünderungen der schottischen und irischen Inseln wurden dagegen in den ersten Jahrzehnten des 9. Jhds. fortgesetzt. 806 wurde zum erstenmal Irland selbst betreten und Roscommon verwüstet. Von da an bis 813 melden die Jahrbücher beinahe für jedes Jahr Kämpfe mit Wikingern an den Küsten Irlands. Von Irland aus fanden die Normannen den Weg ins westliche Gallien, wo das Kloster des hl. Filibert auf der Insel Noirmoutier, südlich der Loire mündung, mehrmals überfallen wurde. Der Abt hatte deswegen schon vor 819 mit Genehmigung des Kaisers ein neues Kloster (St. Philbert-de-Grandlieu) im Gau Herbauge erbaut, wohin sich die Mönche jedes Jahr vom Frühling bis zum Herbst, d. h. während der Zeit, wo die Angriffe der Normannen drohten, zurückzogen. 820 liefen 13 Piratenschiffe von Nordmannia (Norwegen, wie bei Adam von Bremen?) aus; vergebliche Landungsversuche wurden in Flandern und an der Seinemündung unternommen. Endlich landeten die Wikinger in der Nähe von Noirmoutier und machten eine ungeheure Beute. Auf dem Heimweg, nach den Orkneyinseln oder Norwegen, landeten sie bei Wexford und bei Howth in der Nähe von Dublin, wo sie viele Frauen raubten. Überwinterung im Ausland Bald begannen die Wikinger damit, im Ausland zu überwintern. Für die Zeit von 814-833 erwähnen die Jahrbücher mit Ausnahme der vergeblichen Landungsversuche, 820, keinen einzigen Angriff auf die Kanal- und Nordseeküste. Dagegen erschienen die Wikinger fast jeden Sommer vor der französischen Atlantikinsel Noirmoutier. Diese Wikinger mussten also in Irland oder auf den Hebriden ihren Wintersitz gehabt haben, so besetzten norwegische Wikinger z.B. schon in den 820er Jahren die Hebriden. Von den Iren wurden die Inseln von da an "Innsi Gall" ("die Inseln der Fremden"), von den Norwegern hingegen Suðreyjar ("die südlichen Inseln") genannt. Auf Lewis und Harris verschwand im Laufe der Zeit die gälische Bevölkerung beinahe vollständig. Auf den südlichen Hebriden bildeten ausschließlich die Norweger die herrschende Klasse, und an vielen Orten entstand eine gälisch-nordische Mischbevölkerung, von den Iren "Gall-Gaedhel" genannt. Bereits um die Mitte des 9. Jhds. starb ein "König von den Inseln der Fremden", Namens Gotfraid (anord. Guðroðr), der Sohn des Fergus. Irland * Siehe Hauptartikel: Wikingerzüge: Irland. Eine mehr wechselvolle Geschichte hatten die Wikingerreiche in Irland. Schon um 830 hatten sich Wikinger auch an der Ostküste Irlands (im östlichen Meath und in der Gegend des späteren Wicklow) niedergelassen (Annalen von Ulster, 826, 835). 836 kamen zwei große Flotten an das östliche Irland und segelten in die Boyne und die Liffey hinein. 839 kam eine große königliche Flotte an das nördl. Irland unter Turges, der sich zum König über die Fremden Erins machte, der erste Wikinger, der außerhalb Skandinaviens ein neues Reich gründete. Aus Norwegen, teils aus den Landschaften am Christianiafjord, teils aus dem westlichen Norwegen, kamen ebenfalls die Gefährten Turges und die übrigen Häupter des Heeres. Der Hauptsitz des neuen Reiches war das nördliche Irland. Als Stützen seiner Macht erbaute Turges überall Festungen und Burgen, so z.B. im Hafen von Dundalk, an der Mündung der Boyne, bei Dublin an der Liffey-Mündung (841) und bei Limerick an der Shannon. Noch um 1200 erinnert man sich seiner in Irland als des Begründers der nordischen Herrschaft... Weiterlesen. England * Siehe Hauptartikel: Wikingerzüge: England. Erst um 866 begann die Eroberung Englands durch die Normannen. Die Geschichte dieser Wikingerzüge nach England zerfällt in mehrere Perioden: * 1.) Die eigentliche Eroberung bis zum Frieden von Wedmore 878. * 2.) Verhältnismäßige Ruhe (nur 892-896 von Kämpfen unterbrochen), bis zum Tode Alfreds des Großen, 901). * 3.) Die Zeit der Erbauung von Burgen und der allmählichen Zurückeroberung, 901-937, wo die Macht der Wikinger völlig gebrochen wird. * 4.) 937 bis 954, letzte Periode der englischen Wikingerreiche. Bis zum Anfang des 10. Jhds. sind die in England kämpfenden Normannen fast nur Dänen. Nach dieser Zeit kämpfen Dänen und Norweger vereint, und viele (meist aus Irland kommende) Norweger lassen sich in Northumberland und Mercien nieder. Als Führer der Wikinger wurden Könige, Jarle und (nach 900) Holdas Hold entspricht dem altnorw. höldr = "Ein Land besitzender Bauer", und ist ein Zeugnis davon, dass seit 900 Norweger in dem Heere waren. erwähnt. Die Könige gehörten (zum größten Teil) dem königlich dänischen Hause an, was auch bei einigen der Jarle der Fall war. Die erste Periode der Eroberung beginnt 866, als die Wikinger mit einem großen Heer in Ostangeln landeten, wo sie sich mit Pferden versahen und mit den Einwohnern Frieden schlossen. Die Normannen richteten ihre Angriffe zuerst auf das durch innere Unruhen geschwächte Northumberland. Am 1. November 866 wurde York erobert. Im Frühling des folgenden Jahres errangen die Dänen bei York einen großen Sieg; infolgedessen unterwarfen sich die Einwohner von Bernicia den Dänen, die einen Unterkönig einsetzten... Weiterlesen. Fränkisches Reich * Siehe auch: Loire-Normannen Im 9. Jhd. verwüsteten die Normannen neben England und Irland auch das Frankenreich. Die Geschichte dieser Züge zerfällt in mehrere Perioden. 850 bis 866 ist die Zeit der normannischen Hochflut in Westfranken. Die Normannen blieben bis 862 an der Seine, wo sie sich auf der Insel Oscellus (Jeufosse), die schon 852 bis 853 als Winterlager gedient hatte, verschanzten und von dortaus das ganze Land plünderten (Paris 861). 859 lief Weland in die Somme ein und plünderte Amiens. Mit 200 Schiffen fuhr er die Seine hinauf und schloß die dänischen Wikinger auf ihrer Seine-Insel ein, vereinigte sich jedoch bald mit seinen Gegnern und drang 861 bis Melun vor. 862 verließen die Normannen die Seine. 865 erfolgte der sechste Seinezug. Die Normannen zogen erst das folgende Jahr gegen einen Tribut von 4000 Pfund Silber ab. In den folgenden Jahren (bis 878) knüpft sich das Hauptinteresse an England; nur in der Loire-Gegend (siehe Loire-Normannen) wurd fortdauernd häufig gekämpft. 876 lief eine Flotte der Normannen zum siebentenmal in die Seine ein. Erst im folgenden Frühjahr zogen sie gegen Zahlung eines Tributes von 5000 Pfund Silber ab, Dänische Wikinger bereiteten also die Eroberung der Normandie vor. Züge nach Spanien Die Wikinger, die sich auf Noirmoutier niedergelassen hatten (Loire-Normannen), wagten sich 844 weiter südlich, segelten im Sommer in die Garonne ein und drangen bis nach Toulouse vor. Ende August erschienen sie vor Lissabon, landeten dort, fuhren dann weiter nach Cadix und rückten gegen Sevilla vor, das sie mit Ausnahme der Zitadelle einnahmen. Von dort aus machten sie Streifzüge ins Land hinein. Auch nach Marokko gelangten normannische Schiffe. Um die Jahreswende richteten die Wikinger ihren Kurs wieder zur Girondemündung. Nach dieser ruhmreichen Fahrt schickte der "König der Heiden" (von den muslimischen Spaniern "Madjus" genannt) Gesandte zu Emir Abd ar-Rahman II. von Córdoba. Dieser wiederum befahl den Dichter Yahya-al-Ghazal als Abgesandten mit den Boten der Wikinger zurück. Der Weg ging, wie es scheint, nach Noirmoutier und weiter zu einer großen Insel (wahrscheinlich Irland). Der Name der Königin der Wikinger wird Ud oder Aud geschrieben (vgl. die Frau des Turges) Vgl. Recherches sur l'Historie et la littérature de l'Éspagne pendant le moyen-âge. Dozy. 3. Auflage. Bd. 2, S. 252-267.. Die Normannen fanden bei den Arabern Spaniens einen ungewöhnlich harten Widerstand. Nur ein einziges Mal im Laufe des 9. Jhds. wagten sie sich daher wieder so weit südlich wie nach Spanien und zum Mittelmeer, nämlich in den Jahren 859-862. Die Mittelmeerflotte Die französisch-normannische Tradition nennt Björn Eisenseite, den Sohn Ragnar Lodbroks, und Hastingus als Führer dieses Raubzuges von 859 bis 862, der als "die große Mittelmeerflotte der Wikinger" bekannt wurde. Auch irische Quellen bestätigen die Namen der Anführer Normannerne (Internet Archive). Johannes Steenstrup. Kjøbenhavn, R. Klein, 1876. Band I, S. 91 ff.. Hastingus dagegen wird als Führer der Loire-Normannen erwähnt. Dieser Raubzug ging von Irland aus, wo Dänen und Norweger am Ende der 850er Jahre Frieden schlossen und vereinigt kämpften, sowie von Noirmoutier. Eine Wikingerflotte, bestehend aus 62 Schiffen (in manchen Quellen über 100), passierte die Straße von Gibraltar, landete bei Nekur und plünderte die marokkanische Nordküste sowie die gesamte Ostküste Spaniens. Das Winterlager wurde im Rhonedelta (auf der Insel Camargue) aufgeschlagen. Später plünderten sie die ligurische und tuskische Küste (mit Pisa und Luna). Von Italien aus segelten die Wikinger 861 wieder in ihre Heimat. In der Straße von Gibraltar aber erlitten sie Schiffbruch; über 40 Schiffe gingen dabei zugrunde. Auf dem Heimweg landeten die Wikinger im Golf von Biscaya, drangen bis Pampelona vor und nahmen den Herren dieser Stadt gefangen, der sich mit 90 000 Denaren loskaufen mußte. Die Überreste der Mittelmeerflotte gelangten zuerst in der Bretagne und später in Irland an (so berichtete Erzbischof Hinkmar von Reims aus dem Jahre 862). So endete diese sagenberühmteste aller Wikingerfahrten. (Die Sage von dieser Fahrt findet man auch in der Saga Ragnars Loðbrókar und den Fragmenten der Irischen Annalen). Annals of Ireland: Three Fragments (Internet Archive). John O'Donovan. Hrsg. Irish Archaeological and Celtic Society, 1860. S. 162 Girondemündung Mit den Loire-Normannen verbunden waren wahrscheinlich auch die Wikinger, die um die Mitte des 9. Jhds. während längerer Zeit ihre Sitze an der Girondemündung hatten und von dort aus das südwestliche Frankenreich beunruhigten. Die letzten Verheerungen von Seiten der Normannen in Aquitanien gehören den 860er Jahren an. Von 864 begann die normannische Hochflut im südlichen Gallien rasch abzuebben. Bald im Kampfe mit den Britonen, bald mit diesen verbunden (Hinkmar von Reims, Annalen des Jahres 866 Annales Bertiniani (MGS). Erzbischof Hinkmar von Reims. Annales et chronica aevi Carolini (Jahre 861 und 882). Hannover 1826, S. 419 ff.), erweiterten die Loire-Normannen allmählich ihre Macht, plünderten wiederholt die Städte Westgalliens (z.B. Tours, Nantes und Angers) und unterwarfen 877 die Küste der Bretagne von der Loire bis Blavet (Cornouaille). In den Jahren 921 und 927 mußten die Franzosen die Herrschaft der Loire-Normannen über Cornouaille und den Gau bei Nantes überlassen. Die Loire-Normannen verschwanden seit den 930er Jahren aus der Geschichte, und die Herzöge von Rouen übernahmen ihre alte Forderung auf Herrschaft über die Bretagne. Das Große Heer * Siehe Hauptartikel: Wikingerzüge: Das Große Heer. In England hatten die Dänen 878 mit König Alfred Frieden geschlossen und angefangen, sich auf dauernde Besiedlung einzurichten. Ludwig der Stammler war am 10. April 879 gestorben, und sein Reich war der Auflösung nahe. Überdies war eine neue, große Wikingerflotte in die Themse eingelaufen, und die Schar der angekommenen Wikinger hatte sich bei Fulham gelagert. Im Sommer 879 segelten diese über den Kanal und landeten Mitte Juli an der Straße von Calais. Diese Normannen bildeten den Kern des "Großen Heeres", das 14 Jahre lang im Frankenreich hausen sollte... Weiterlesen. Friesland Wie die Norweger auf Irland, so richteten die Dänen von Anfang an ihre Angriffe auf das benachbarte Friesland, wo sich bereits viele Dänen niedergelassen hatten. Friesland wurde von 834 ab schlimm verwüstet. Walcheren, die blühende Handelsstadt Dorestad usw. wurden mehrmals geplündert und verwüstet. Es zeigte sich allerdings auch, dass die Friesen den Befehlen des Kaisers nicht immer Gehorsam leisteten, ja, dass sie sich sogar an den Raubzügen der Normannen an der englischen Küste beteiligten. Nach dem Tode Ludwigs des Frommen (am 20. Juni 840) und vor allem nach der Schlacht bei Fontenoy (am 8. Mai 841) fingen die Einfälle in das Frankenreich erst recht an. Geteilt und vom Bürgerkriege zersplittert, vermochte das Reich sich nicht mehr gegen die Normannen zu wehren. Zu derselben Zeit, als die Söhne Ludwigs des Frommen in der Schlacht bei Fontenoy kämpften, lief am 12. Mai 841 eine aus Aquitanien kommende Wikingerflotte unter Ásgeirr (Oscher) in die Seine ein und plünderte Rouen und mehrere reiche Klöster der Umgegend. 842 wurde Quentowic (am nördlichen Ufer der Canchemündung) von einer von London kommenden Flotte geplündert. 845 lief eine neue Flotte in die Seine ein; Paris wurde geplündert und den Wikingern eine große Summe bezahlt. Der Führer war der sagenberühmte Ragnar Lodbrok. Das Hauptinteresse aber knüpft sich fortwährend an Friesland. (Siehe auch: → Friesland im 9. Jh.) Ausgang der Wikingerzeit im Westen In den 980er Jahren beginnt in der Geschichte der Wikingerzüge eine neue Periode, die mit der Eroberung Englands endete. Von 980 bis 992 hatte sich in Wales ein großes Wikingerheer zusammengefunden, bestehend aus Dänen, Norwegern, Schweden und Kriegern aus Julin. Geführt wurden sie von Anlaf (später König Olav I. Tryggvason von Norwegen), und ab 992 ebenso von König Swein Haraldsson von Dänemark Sven I. Gabelbart), der sich dem Heer angeschlossen hatte. Nach Plünderungen im nordöstlichen England (993) segelte das Heer (im Sommer 994) nach den Niederlanden und Sachsen hinüber, wohin ebenfalls zahlreiche Scharen aus dem skandinavischen Norden, besonders aus Dänemark und Schweden, gekommen waren. Die Askomannen (Eschenmänner Adam von Bremen II, 31: „''Ferunt eo tempore classem pyratarum, quos nostri Ascomannus vocant, Saxoniae appulsam vastasse ...“ (Damals soll vor Sachsen eine Flotte von Piraten erschienen sein, wir nennen sie ''Ascomannen.) und II, 32: „Altera pars Ascomannorum ...“ (Ein anderer Teil der Ascomannen ...).) segelten in die Elbe und Weser ein, und große Strecken sowohl von Friesland wie von Sachsen wurden schrecklich verwüstet. Am Ende des Sommers kehrten die Wikinger nach England zurück. Die Wikingerzüge in England endeten im Jahr 1042 mit dem Tode Hardeknuts, dem Sohn Knuts des Großen, als die dänische Herrschaft in England erlosch (siehe Wikingerzüge/England). In den ersten Jahrzehnten des 11. Jhds. hatten auch die Niederlande und das Westfrankenreich neue Angriffe der Wikinger zu erdulden. Im Jahre 1009 wurde Thiel geplündert; im folgenden Jahre zeigten sich die Wikinger, die aus Julin kämen, ebenfalls bei Thiel und Utrecht. Seit dieser Zeit hörten die Einfälle der Wikinger in die Niederlande auf. 1013-1014 halfen norwegische und schwedische Wikinger unter Olaf II. Haraldsson dem Herzog Richard von der Normandie in seinen Kämpfen gegen die Bretonen. Olaf Haraldsson, der früher in England gekämpft hatte, segelte 1014 nach Aquitanien und weiter zur pyrenäischen Halbinsel, aus welcher Zeit aquitanische Chroniken ebenfalls Einfälle der Wikinger melden. Die spanischen Chroniken melden auch von Einfällen der Wikinger aus den Jahren 964 und 968-970 unter König Gundered (Godfredr). Nach dieser Zeit hörten auch hier die Wikingerzüge auf. Die nordischen Völker wurden zum Christentum bekehrt, und mit dem neuen Glauben war das wilde Kriegerleben nicht zu vereinigen. Nur auf den Hebriden und in andern halbkeltischen Niederlassungen wurden die Wikingerzüge bis zum Ende des 11. Jhds. und noch länger fortgesetzt. Die Fahrten des norwegischen Königs Magnus III. (Norwegen) Barfuß († 1103) waren ebenfalls Wikingerzüge. Sonst aber haben diese Züge nur lokales Interesse. Wikingerzüge im Osten Die Geschichte der Wikingerzüge in der Ostsee und in Ostpreußen ist nicht genügend bekannt, um in bestimmte Perioden eingeteilt werden zu können. Man sieht nur, dass schon lange vor 800 Kriegs- und Eroberungszüge von Schweden und Dänemark aus nach den gegenüberliegenden Gestaden der Ostsee stattgefunden haben müssen. So standen die Bewohner Kurlands um 800 oder früher unter schwedischer Hoheit, machten sich aber später davon frei. Nach 830 unternahmen die Dänen einen Zug dorthin, der aber mißlang. Später versuchten die Schweden, ihre alte Herrschaft zu erneuern. Eine Burg (Seeburg, saeborg, genannt, wahrscheinlich als Stützpunkt für die frühere schwedische Macht an der Dünamündung erbaut) wurde erobert, und die Einwohner mußten sich mit einer großen Summe den Frieden erkaufen. Auch später haben, wie es scheint, die Schweden des Handels wegen an der Dünamündung eine Niederlassung gehabt. Eine ähnliche Burganlage wurde in noch späterer Zeit von den Dänen auf der Insel Wollin an der Odermündung gegründet. Um 800 hatten sie schon im Land der Wenden Besitzungen. Unter König Harald Gormsson setzten sie sich des Handels wegen auf der Insel Wollin bei der alten Handelsstadt Julin oder Jumne fest, um 960. Hier wurde eine feste Burg, Jómsborg, erbaut und der Hafen befestigt. Nur auserlesene Recken fanden Aufnahme in die Burg, sie wurde bekannt als die Jomswikinger. Die dänische Herrschaft in Julin ging nach dem Tode Knuts des Mächtigen zugrunde. Gründung des russischen Reiches * Siehe Hauptartikel: Russland Eine viel größere Bedeutung als die Plünderungen und Niederlassungen an der Ostsee hatten jedoch die Verbindungen Schwedens mit seinen östlichen Nachbarländern, die zur Gründung des Russischen Reiches führen sollten. Schon zu Anfang des 9. Jhds. hatten die Schweden in Osteuropa einen großen Einfluß gewonnen, und ihre Handelsfahrten dehnten sich bis zum Kaspischen und Schwarzen Meer aus. In den Fränkischen Jahrbüchern ist 839 von einer Gesandtschaft des byzantinischen Kaisers Theophilus an Kaiser Ludwig den Frommen die Rede. Mit dieser Gesandtschaft kamen einige Männer, die dem Volke Rhos (siehe Rus) angehörten. Sie waren von ihrem König an den byzantinischen Kaiser geschickt worden; nun Wünschten sie mit Kaiser Ludwigs Hilfe auf einem andern Weg in ihr Vaterland zurückzukehren. Bei näherer Untersuchung fand der fränkische Kaiser, dass diese Männer dem schwedischen Volke angehörten. Ob die Gesandten an Kaiser Theophilus aus Schweden oder aus Rußland kamen, ist ungewiß. Nach der russischen Überlieferung kamen im Jahre 859 die Warjager (Waräger) über das Meer und erhoben Steuern von den Tschuden und Slawen, von den Merern und Vesern und von den Krivitschen. Im Jahre 862 jagten diese die Waräger über das Meer, gaben ihnen keine Steuern und fingen an, sich selbst zu regieren. Es ging aber schlecht, "und sie gingen über das Meer zu den Warjagern, zu den Russen, wie diese Warjager genannt wurden", und sagten zu ihnen: „Unser Land ist groß und fruchtbar, aber es ist keine Ordnung darin; so kommt doch, über uns zu herrschen!" Und drei Brüder mit ihrem Gefolge wurden ausgewählt; sie nahmen alle Russen mit sich und kamen... Weiterlesen. Weitere Schwedenzüge nach Osten In Schweden begann in der ersten Hälfte des 11. Jhds. ein neues Auflodern des Wikingerlebens. Mehrere schwedische Runensteine aus Uppland erwähnen die Fahrten Ingwars (Yngvarr víðförli, der nach den isländischen Annalen im Jahre 1041 fiel). Auf diesen Fahrten soll Ingwar sogar die Länder der Araber (Serkland) besucht haben. Ein anderer berühmter Wikingerhäuptling aus derselben Zeit war Freygeirr, der mit seinen zwei Brüdern einen Zug nach Griechenland unternahm. Auf dem Heimweg fand er, nachdem er in Livland geplündert hatte, auf Ösel seinen Tod. Unter den Gefährten Freygeirs waren Männer aus allen Teilen Schwedens, ja, sogar aus Dänemark. Nach der Mitte des 11. Jhds. hörten auch die Wikingerzüge der Schweden auf. Die Waräger in Byzanz Als die letzte Phase der Wikingerzeit sind die Taten der Wäringer in Konstantinopel zu betrachten. Seit der Mitte des 10. Jhds. werden nordische Krieger erwähnt, die in den Dienst des griechischen Kaisers traten. Der Kaiser hatte (jedenfalls seit dem Anfang des 11. Jhds.) ein kleines stehendes Heer von Nordländern oder Wäringern, die ihm teils als Leibwache, teils in Kriegen in den Provinzen gute Dienste leisteten und oft zu hohem Ansehen gelangten. Die Wäringer werden von den Griechen erst 1034 erwähnt, von Nestor aber kurz nach 980. Auch zu Hause, im Norden, galt es als eine Ehre, Wäring in Miklagardr (Konstantinopel) gewesen zu sein, und Männer aus den vornehmsten Geschlechtern, selbst Königssöhne (z.B. der spätere König von Norwegen, Haraldr hardráði, † 1066), ließen sich in diese Truppe aufnehmen. Eine interessante Erinnerung an diese Fahrten der Nordländer nach Griechenland findet sich an dem Marmorlöwen, den die Venetianer nach der Einnahme Athens (1684) nach Venedig brachten (früher stand er am Piräus). Die Seiten des Löwen tragen zwei lange schwedische Runeninschriften. Diese erzählen u. a. dass die Männer Ulfungs an den Griechen für die Ermordung ihres Herrn Rache nahmen, und dass die Griechen als Sühne eine große Geldsumme zahlen mußten, und dass Holmkel eine reiche Beute machte S. Bugge, Populaervidenskabelige Foredrag.. Eine Runeninschrift zwei Meilen nordwestlich von Stockholm erwähnt einen Mann namens Ragnwald, der in Griechenland Führer der Leibwache war. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde, Band 4. Johannes Hoops, 1918-1919. S. 530 ff. * Die Normannen und das fränkische reich bis zur gründung der Normandie (799-811) (Internet Archive). Walther Vogel. Heidelberg, G. Winter, 1906. S. 6 ff. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Wikinger Kategorie:Ereignis Kategorie:Frühmittelalter